Cyborg Woman
Pamela Miller is a fictional comic book character appearing in the comic book issues unpublished by the Fairview Comics. She has only known under the alias--Cyborg Woman, is known as the one of these deceased members of the Terians, andfor her bravery with her powers in which she pushed Starfox Lady out of the collapsed future dimension with her help of the Terians. She plays a small role that appears in the post-Trizen event as a haunting flashback of Zeia. She re-appears to either rebirths or survives exiting the collapsed future dimension after the Trizen event. After The Trizen Event ended and the future era establishes and begins, she shouts in agony in her cyborgetic form in which she never reach to her power level before and she does not know what's happening to her the whole time as she beleives she was dead. Strange occurence at the Zemo facility She does travel somewhere in the world from the collapsed future world. She goes to the computer room at the Zemo facility by reaching out to see the name in the file--Zavapeia Yuni Bismarck by frying the computer. When all these computer system is down at the Zemo facility, the Zemo flees out of the Zemo facility and wonders what's causing every machine into explosion. The Zemo notices a strange technological form as they readies to be prepared for the attack position. A strange technological form comes and faces Zeia and can not talk to Zeia in its form. Zeia wonders what it is. It tries to fight back from its form to her own human form. It seems not able to return back to a full human form. It learns how to make an illusion of itself nothing more than Pamela Miller. Zeia is shocked by saying something to her and the Zemo, "You can't be.. You were dead! Pam?!?" It said, "Zavapeia..." as it finally can speak when it learns how to learn its own program to speak English from its technological body. It says, "Am I alive?" Dead or Alive? Accordingly to Zeia's past story, she speaks of her former teammates who died in sending her away the collapsed future dimension to the Earth. Pam is one of those former members who died in helping the team send Starfox Lady away. Zeia tells it to calm down and asks it if it remembers itself and it knows who it is. It says, "Yes, I am Pamela Miller. I get out of something. Things are ulgier." Zeia asks, "If you are alive, where are others?" Pamela says, "I don't know." It looks at the mirror in shock and awe by making herself feel down. It finally remembers what happened to her before she makes it alive. It tells Zeia that she remembers what happened to her. It said, "It had no choice in using her mutant power by pushing herself harder to reach something with its full conceneration in which she needs to survive. She sacrificed her human life and destroyed her human life permanently because she focused on her powers in which transformed her into a cyborg form. The Zemo Quest She is not a member of the Zemo, but she is accepted by the unofficial leader of the Zemo. She becomes a member of the Zemo in a following mission: The Zemo Quest. The Zemo needs her for technological communication for emergency case only if they need the other Zemo's help. She faces the impossible power of the mystery unknowns in the strange magical-structural land. She faces the most powerful magical-made and magical natures in its land. The Unofficial Zemo is illegally made its own form--Zemo in which the true Zemo is not allowing anyone to create another Zemo or new team up line of the Zemo. Her team disappears without a warning and makes her realize that it is too late and know that they are dead for sure. She is the last remaining member who survives the whole way from the magic land, but she fails to send a warning message to other Zemo in the Earth far away from the mysterious magic land. She is busted by the magical natures and she knows her technological powers are blocked by the magic. She can not use her technological and cyborgetic powers in the magic land. She knows that she is going to die because she has no humanity in her. Reborn Her team makes it barely with the tricky deal with someone and runs as fast as they can get out of the magic land no matter how far they can get away. Something's wrong with them and her in the magic land. Something's changing them and her into something greater. She screams out of her agonizing experience through the death as she beleives herself that she died peacefully. She comes to a realization that she comes alive. As she looks at her team's face, she wonders what's bothering them with their long, shocking face. Her team looks at her in shock and awe. She asks them, "Have you seen a ghost? What's wrong?" They say, "You.. change." She says, "Yeah my personality changes.." One of them says, "No, you... change. We can see you...in your human form." She gasps and looks at her hands and legs by shedding her tears in knowing that she is alive wholly. Return to the Zemo facility The unofficial Zemo is suspended for leaving on their suspension with the Zemo. Zeia asks Cyborg Woman the simple one question, "Are you playing with me?" Cyborg Woman says, "No, I am not." Zeia says, "Ever since you and I met, you said you can't change your human form permanently. Now you are? So.. are you not Pamela Miller?" Cyborg Woman says, "You don't believe me? Zavapeia Yuni Bismarck.. you had lost your homeworld. Melonie Summer. Kymberla Summer. We were a team. Terians. I did not want to go there and you know it. Until I realize something that I don't want you to die for nothing for your dream, we had to send you away for your brighter future and dream." Zeia says, "Nobody knows something about us. I am sorry about that. You are back, Pamela!" She gives Pamela a hug. She tells the Zemo not to suspend her and her team. One of these members of the Zemo tells her no to someone and yes to her friend--Pamela. Zeia says, "Okay, then." Joining the Zemo Squad Pamela Miller has learnt how to control her fear over transforming back in a full transformation stage--technological form. When the Strangers War starts, she had no choice in using her transformation in which she uses again and sacrifices her humanity. She survives the Stranger Wars with her full technological transformation. When she returns back to the Earth, she is shocked to realize that she can control her transformation by shifting her three forms at same time. She can go back to human form as she wants. Aftermath She learns of her past incident may have made it happen and the Trizen Event made her past life come to a life. She wonders what it means for her future. She hopes that either way she stayed dead or she stays alive if the future is not messing up. In the light of revelation Zeia comes by telling Cyborg Woman that those oldest Pterdon family sacrificed their whole life in an order to stop the multiplyingly messing future powers that was already used many times by some futurists. She says that those Pterdon family have their powers in an order to seal a gate in which they had to destroy all effects that most of the Zemo can not survive in the future and through an entrance and exit of the future. She tells Cyborg Woman that the future rebirths its own future as it stays same and it rewrites itself that nobody can mess up the future anymore. Cyborg Woman realizes that the oldest Pterdon family cleanses all the future viruses and she is still alive. Her past incident is erased itself. She asks Zeia, "What of her past will be any good?" Zeia says, "Your family. Your childhood life... you need to know. That collapsed future incident was erased for good. That was destroying the part of your life in which you had to do what you had." Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Zemo: Nu Squad Category:Terians Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List